Benutzer:JP-Modgamers
Über mich Ich komme aus Hamburg, bin schon stolze 20 Jahre alt und wurde 9 NSY geboren ;) Schon als kleines Kind habe ich die Filme geliebt, bin aber erst über die Thrawn-Trilogie richtig ins Universum eingetaucht. Seitdem ist der charismatische Großadmiral auch mein Lieblingscharakter. Und nu bin ich hier um euch den Zorn des Admirals spüren zu lassen :) Bild:Firefox user.gif Ich hab Modgamers Edits in der Jedipedia. Hier sind die von mir hochgeladenen Bilder Hier sind die von mir erstellten Benutzervorlagen Hier sind meine Buchrezensionen Das Dunkle Korps - Ein Star Wars Roman Artikel von mir 260px|right 280px|right 240px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right *'Algemeine Artikel' Bild:C3-po.jpg ** Bai Ling ** Hand des Imperators ** Kriegsherr ** Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte ** Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz ** Nicht Menschlicher-Zweig ** Prinz-Admiral ** Raumschiffklassen ** Thrawns Armada *'Bücher und Comics' Bild:Yoda.gif ** Coruscant and the Core Worlds ** Die Kundschafter ** Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds ** Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie *** Blick in die Zukunft *** Der Zorn des Admirals ** Imperial Sourcebook ** The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook ** Thrawn-Trilogie (Comic) *'Jahre und Ereignisse' Bild:Lightning.gif ** 7 NSY ** Thrawn Feldzug (4500. Artikel) *'Bodentruppen' Bild:Atat.jpg ** Dark Trooper (Rebellion) *'Orte' Bild:DstarII.jpg ** Mount Tantiss ** Thrawns Kommandoraum *'Parteien' 30px ** Restimperium in kooperation mit Asajj Ventress ** Zsinjs Reich in kooperation mit Yoda41 Admin *'Personen' Bild:Imp.jpg ** Andray ** Jagged Antilles ** Zena Antilles ** Averen ** Barse ** Bast ** Bemos ** Cartariun ** Chiraneau ** Colclazure ** 20px Freja Covell ** Evir Derricote ** Devlia ** Vilim Disra (3000. Artikel) ** Dorja ** Garven Dreis ** Theol Drost ** Edan ** Flim ** Luthos Garral ** Amise Griff ** Harm ** 20px Loka Hask ** Hort ** Uwlla Iillor ** Ysanne Isard (Klon) ** Khurgee ** Laryn Kre'fey ** Delak Krennel ** Zaree Lolvanci ** Kirtan Loor (2500. Artikel) ** "Mauler" Mithel ** Rejlii Mithel ** Conan Antonio Motti ** Dagon Niriz ** Nivers ** Voss Parck ** Cris Pieterson ** 20px Firmus Piett in kooperation mit Little Ani Admin ** Potin ** Quillan ** Ragab ** Sander ** Marl Semtin ** Cassio Tagge ** Wat Tambor ** Tanbris ** Leonia Tavira ** Thrawn (Klon) ** Grodin Tierce ** 20px Grodin Tierce (Klon) ** Tschel ** Jon Vander ** Vered ** Wortin ** Sair Yonka (4200. Artikel) *'Planeten' Bild:Erde.gif ** Borleias *'Raumschiffe' Bild:Stardestroyer.jpg ** 13X ** Admonitor ** Aggregator ** Befreier ** Binder ** Blutsauger ** D-Eins ** D-Zwei ** D-Drei ** D-Vier ** D-Fünf ** D-Sechs ** Dominator (Interdictor) ** Dominator (Victory-Klasse) ** Eidolon ** Eile ** Eisenfaust (Executor-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Imperium-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Victory-Klasse) ** Emanzipator ** Erbarmungslos ** Feuersturm ** Freiheit ** Habgier ** Jedi Hammer ** Judikator ** Gebieter ** Gnadenlos (Victory-Klasse) ** Korruptor ** Kriegslust ** Larkhess ** Macht des Imperators ** Mas Ramdar ** Monarch ** Nemesis ** Obliterator ** Rächer ** Reckoning ** Regenbogen von Coruscant ** Schimäre ** Schnitter ** Sturmfalke ** Totenkopf ** Triumph (Imperium-Klasse) ** Viper ** Visage ** Wille des Imperators ** Wirbelwind ** Xucphra-Alazhi ** Xucphra-Meander ** Xucphra-Rose *'Raumschifftypen' Bild:Lam.jpg ** Angriffstransporter ** Bastard ** Carrack-Kreuzer ** Galeone ** Gauntlet-Klasse ** Imperium II-Klasse ** Interdictor-Kreuzer ** Interdictor-Sternzerstörer ** Preybird-Jäger ** Skipray-Blitzjäger ** Sterngaleone ** Strike-Kreuzer ** TIE Avenger ** Victory II-Klasse *'Schlachten:' Bild:Fight.gif ** 20px Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY) ** Schlacht von Noquivzor ** Schlacht um Coruscant (6 NSY) UC ** Schlacht von Obroa-skai ** Schlacht von Bpfassh ** Erste Schlacht von Nkllon ** Schlacht von Myrkr ** Schlacht von Sluis Van ** Scheinangriff bei Ruuria *'Spezies:' Bild:Ewok.gif ** Bimms ** Bohrratte ** Enten ** Falkenflügler ** Granitschnecke ** Irrukiine ** Klone ** Verpinen Meine Star Wars-Sammlung (Schulnoten) right right|415px Bücher: *Thrawn-Trilogie **Erben des Imperiums (gelesen) (1) **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (gelesen) (2) **Das letzte Kommando (gelesen) (1) *Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie **Schatten der Vergangenheit (gelesen) (2+) **Blick in die Zukunft (gelesen) (1) **Der Zorn des Admirals (gelesen) (1) *X-Wing (Romanreihe) **Angriff auf Coruscant (gelesen) (2-) **Die Mission der Rebellen (gelesen) (3+) **Die teuflische Falle (gelesen) (2) **Bacta-Piraten (gelesen) (1-) **Die Gespensterstaffel (gelesen) (3) **Operation Eiserne Faust **Isards Rache (gelesen) (2-) **Das letzte Gefecht *Film Romane **Star Wars - Die Dunkle Bedrohung **Star Wars - Angriff der Klonkrieger **Star Wars - Eine neue Hoffnung **Star Wars - Das Imperium schlägt zurück **Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Andere Romane **Han Solos Abenteuer **Pakt von Bakura **Flucht der Rebellen **Kampf um die Neue Republik **Meister der Macht **Entführung nach Dathomir **Darksaber - Der Todesstern (gelesen) (5) **Angriff auf Selonia **Der Hinterhalt **Die Verschollenen (gelesen) (2) ***Ein gefährlicher Handel Comics: *Star Wars: Episode IV *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 1 (engl.) **Rogue Leader **The Rebel Opposition **The Phantom Affair **Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 2 (engl.) **Rogue Squadron Special **Battleground: Tatooine **The Warrior Princess **Requiem for a Rogue *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 3 (engl.) **In the Empire's Service **The Making of Baron Fel **Family Ties **Masquerade **Mandatory Retirement *Thrawn Trilogie (Comics) **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 1 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 2 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 3 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 1 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 2 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 3 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 1 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 2 Sachbücher etc.: *Behind the Magic *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook, 2nd Edition *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Secrets of Tatooine *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Starships of the Galaxy *Tales of the Jedi Companion *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *The New Essential Chronology *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *The Secrets of Naboo *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Ultimate Adversaries *Ultimate Alien Anthology Freundesliste Als ich mir meine Benutzerseite eingerichtet hab, hab ich verstöhrend zur Kenntnis genommen wie einige Benutzer ihre Seite mit allem möglichen Kram überladen. Hier findet man das alles mögliche nur die Beiträge des entsprechenden Benutzers sucht man dann meist vergebens oder fidnet sie nicht, da sie bei dem ganzen drum herum nicht auffallen. Ich hab nun zwar auch ein paar Bildchen und so, jedoch hat sich das eher grad so ergeben und auch eher nebensächlich. Nun denke ich aber, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass man eine Freundesliste, wie so oft hier zu finden, einzurichten. Nur kommt hier nich jeder rein. Es gibt scheinbar einige Benutzer, welche mal ne Nachricht von jmd auf die Disku bekommen und diesen dann als Freund eintragen. Das find ich dann ziemlich komisch, deswegen trag ich hier nur Leute ein, mit denen ich auch abseits der JP rede, diskutiere oder streite (über ICQ zB.). *Benutzer:Altaïr *Benutzer:Anakin *Benutzer:Little Ani *Benutzer:Boba F *Benutzer:Jade-Skywalker *Benutzer:Jango *Benutzer:Ben Kenobi *Benutzer:Asajj Ventress *Benutzer:Yoda41 *Benutzer:ZOiDberg en:User:Modgamers